So Lucky (JB Side)
by La714BinDdi
Summary: 'mengenalmu,mecintaimu,dan dapat memilikimu adalah sebuah keberuntungan terbesar bagiku' JB x Youngjae GOT7 2Jae. First GOT7 Fanfiction.


So Lucky (JB Side)

 _'mengenalmu,mecintaimu,dan dapat memilikimu adalah sebuah keberuntungan terbesar bagiku'_

Suasana musim panas mulai terasa seantero Korea.

Baunya, juga keindahan alam musim panas yang khas menjadi ciri khas di tahun ini.

Namun, keindahan musim panas masih kalah indah dari sosoknya,seseorang yang berani mengalahkan sinarnya musim panas.

Sosok yang dapat melumpuhkan diri orang lain hanya dengan satu kedipan.

Yang dapat memanjakan telingaku hanya dengan suaranya yang merdu.

Seseorang yang harus kujaga dan kulindungi dengan beribu-ribu pengamanan.

Bagaikan berdiam ditengah lumpur licin nan luas sambil memegang sebuah berlian.

Yang jika terjatuh,maka akan kotor dan hilang.

Sosok yang kuceritakan itu,Choi Youngjae.

"Choi Youngjae !"

"eo? Jaebum hyung, wae ?". tanyanya

"Apa kau,mau ikut pergi denganku nanti malam ?" tanyaku to the point

"ummm,kita akan pergi kemana ?"

"Festival musim panas,tahun ini akan ada event yang menyenangkan !". Jelasku

"Baiklah, aku akan ikut ".

"Nanti malam,kau akan ku jemput ne ^^ Annyeong !". Ucapku sebagai ungkapan akhir percakapan ini.

Night at Summer Festival

"Tahun ini terlihat sangat ramai !" ucap Youngjae dengan gembira, bisa dibuktikan dengan sorot matanya yang bersinar.

Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Hyung ! ayo kita mulai dari sana !". Ucapnya sambil menunjuk kedai Ddeokbokki

"Kajja". ucapku

Setelah semua kedai dikunjungi,tinggal tempat terakhir yang belum mereka kunjungi 'Love Trial'

"Hyung,kau yakin akan ikut event ini ?" Ucap Youngjae dengan sedikit ringisan melihat daftar tantangan yang terdapat di papan pengumuman.

"Tentu,sedaritadi aku mengikutimu,sekarang giliran kau mengikutiku". Ucapku dengan sedikit senyuman.

"Oh,umm Baiklah .. lagipula, syaratnya hanya harus menggenggam terus tangan pasangan" ucap Youngjae sambil mengikutiku.

 _ **Tantangan Pertama : Mencari Balon Bertuliskan 'Beruntung' dan memecahkannya dengan cara memeluk pasangan dan memecahkan tantangan nya**_

"Hyung, bisakah kau melepaskan tanganku sebentar ? Aku kesulitan mencari balonnya". Ucap Youngjae dengan raut memohon

"Eitss,Jika melepaskan ganggaman tangan dianggap di-diskualifikasi !" Ucap salah satu penyelenggara acara

Akhirnya aku dan Youngjae mendapatkan sebuah balon dengan betuliskan 'Beruntung' lalu memecahkannya.

"Sebuah kata-kata yang dapat membuat pasanganmu bahagia"

"Umm, Youngjae-ya ! Aku Mencintaimu". Ucapku sedikit berteriak

BLUSH~

Oops! Aku membuatnya merona :p

 _ **Tantangan Kedua : Memakan semangkuk ramen dalam waktu 10 menit**_

"Hyung! Siapa yang akan memakan semangkuk ramen ini ?" Tanya Youngjae dengan gugup.

"Apa kau mau ?". Tanyaku

"Oh,Ehm,, Baiklah, aku yang akan memakannya ! Mana sumpitnya ?" Tanya Youngjae dengan semangat

"Sini aku suapi, Aaaa !". Ucapku sambil menyuapi ramen

5 menit kemudian

"Selamat ! Kalian Peserta pertama yang dapat menghabiskan ramen ! Waktu yang kalian gunakan... 5 Menit !". Ungkapan selamat dari Panitia.

 _ **Tantangan terakhir : Ghost House**_

 _(Dimana kau akan berpencar dengan pasanganmu,walaupun akan melepaskan genggaman tanganmu, Kalian tidak akan di-diskualifikasi)_

"Hyung, Haruskah kita mengikuti tantangan terakhir ini ? Aku takut hyungg". rajuk Youngjae

"Ya,ini tantangan terakhir. Anggap saja kita masuk rumah yang penuh dengan boneka". Ucapku menenangkan

"Huftt.. Baiklah". ucap Youngjae lemas

Ghost House

"Kyaa Hyung !" Teriak Youngjae saat ditengah rumah hantu dan menyadari JB tidak disampingnya

"Hyung, aku takut!"

"Tuan hantu,, jangan sakiti akuu"

"Tuan Hantu, permisi, aku hanya ingin lewat ,, KYAAAAAAAA ! DBUGG".Teriak Youngjae lebih keras sampai terjatuh saat boneka chucky tiba-tiba di depannya..

"Hikss.. Hikss.. Hyuung .. Kau dimana ? Aku sangat takut hyuunggg". ucap Youngjae sambil menangis.

GREPP

"KYAAAAAA JB HYUUUNGGG! HIKSS!" Tangisan Youngjae makin menjadi saat tiba-tiba aku memeluknya.

"Shuutt, ini aku Chagiya~" Ucapku menenangkannya dengan memeluknya

"Hikss.. Hyung aku takut Hikss". Ucap Youngjae. Oh My God ! Berlian berhargaku pecah!

"Uljima~ aku disini ayo.. Kita Keluar" Ajakku dan pergi ke Luar Rumah Hantu

"SELAMAT ! KALIAN MENDAPATKAN JUARA PERTAMA EVENT LOVE TRIAL TAHUN INI! SILAHKAN MENIKMATI HADIAH KALIAN DAN SAMPAI JUMPA TAHUN DEPAN !" Ucap seluruh Panitia Love Trial Event.

"Kita .. Menang hyung ?" ucap Youngjae tak percaya

"ne.. Ayo kita nikmati Festivalnya lagi". Ajakku

Puncak Festival Musim Panas pun datang,Pesta Kembang Api

Aku dan Youngjae pun duduk di puncak Namsan Tower sambil memandangi Puncak Festival Musim Panas tahun ini

(Walaupun itu hadiah dari Event Love Trial)

DUARRRR

Suara Kembang api pun mulai memeriahkan puncak acara ini dengan sangat indah.

"Youngjae-ya. Kau tahu,Musim Panas ini adalah Musim Panas terindah di tahun ini karena aku bersamamu"

"Nde,Aku pun merasakan hal itu". Ucap Youngjae dengan senyuman yang tak hilang dari wajah cantiknya.

"Kau tahu,apa yang lebih membuatku beruntung selain menjadi Pemenang Love Trial ini ?"

"Apa itu Hyung ?"

"Mengenalmu,Mencintaimu, dan dapat memilikimu adalah hal yang paling beruntung daam hidupku".

BLUSH

"Choi Youngjae! Saranghae". Ucapku seraya memeluk tubuh mungilnya

"Nado Hyung .."

BLUSH..

Oops ! Aku membuat Youngjae merona lagi !

END

Author Note :

Haihaihai ! Ini First GOT7 Fanfiction yang La buatt ! Berhubung, La itu suka banget sama 2Jae. Gemes gemes gimanaa gituu.

Oh iya,nanti bakalan ada Youngjae Side nya kok,tunggu aja ..

Review kalian sangat berarti buat La ..

Mind for Review ?

 **La714BinDdi**


End file.
